The Alpha Soldier
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: I was just a normal girl, good friends, a good life...Until Hydra found me. I became a soldier of a different breed, because that was all I was to them, a lab rat they can make do their bidding...Just like the ghost story, The Winter Soldier. The way I saw it, I had two options, either become their pet, or show them the beast they had made. Rated M for later chapters. Bucky X OFC
1. Kidnapping

_"You'll feel different once you find him"_

Those were the words I always heard when I talked about not wanting a man. Nobody seemed to understand the fact that I did not feel the need to have an "Alpha" protect me, or take care of me. No one understood…Except my best friend Sam.

"El you know you should just ignore them, if you don't want a guy, you don't have to have one" He told you as you two jogged.

"I know that, and I do ignore them…It just gets annoying after awhile" I sighed.

"You are so much like your brother" he laughed as we came to rest under a nearby tree.

"He never followed social standards either" he added.

"He was stubborn like that" I laughed

"He was stubborn about a lot of things" he laughed, the conversation died down after that, both of us trying to catch our breath. I fiddled with the chain around my neck, the same chain that my brother's dog tags hung from. My brother had been in the same unit as Sam, his wingman actually…But war takes lives. Ever since that day, Sam has been my guardian almost, especially when I moved to New York. I was thankful for that, I was also thankful that Sam didn't try to convince me to be "normal".

"But what if one day you do find someone El, are you still gonna be stubborn?" he asked while sitting against the tree.

"Are you applying for the position?" I joked, causing us both to laugh.

"Just make sure when you do find someone, he's good to you, I'd hate to have to kick your guy's ass" He winked.

"Noted" I smiled, sitting down as well.

"But I have a feeling that won't be happening for awhile" I stated.

"I'm just sayin'" Sam shrugged. We both sat in silence for a moment, before the sound of Sam's phone drifted through the air.

"Speaking of boyfriends" I laughed, earning an eye roll from Sam

"Hey man" He answered, his smile soon turning into a serious expression.

"No, but I can be there in a few minutes" He stated before going silent again.

"Right, see you there" He stated before hanging up.

"Something wong?" I asked, now a bit worried

"Steve asked if I was home, said he needed to talk asap"

"Whoa, you better get over there. I'll be fine" I stated, he turned to look at me, before looking at the now darkening sky.

"You sure?" He asked

"Sam, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I laughed.

"…Alright, call me if you need anything kid" He told me, giving me a quick hug.

"I will, now go" I replied, to which he nodded and started heading off.

"Tell Steve I said hi!" I called

"Will do!" He yelled back, before disappearing beyond the horizon. I turned and began making my own way back. The sky was now a deep orange, the darkness hiding just beyond the buildings. The nightlife fled onto the streets as I made my way down them, both men and women ready to dance the night away and or have a random hookup. I couldn't help but shake my head at them, perhaps I was as odd as everyone said I was, because I just couldn't see the point in all of the "normal" activities nowadays.

Climbing the stairs to my apartment, I noticed that the building was rather quiet, except for music leaking out from somewhere.

 _"We love our tragedies. We're both broken in our own little ways"_

 _'That song'_ I thought, recognizing the tune

 _"We're broken, but we fit together just right. You know I saw the black inside your eyes"_

I made my way closer to the noise, my hand reaching into my bag and gripping the gun Sam insisted I carry with me.

 _"I saw they were eclipsed, by mine, and they looked just right."_

My gut knotted even more when my hunch was confirmed…The music was coming from my apartment, but I hadn't left anything on. Gripping the door handle, I readied the gun in front of me. I slowly turned the knob, standing out of view as the door opened. After a silent moment I made my way in, the lights were still off, but the music kept playing.

 _"When our lights meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long"_

I made it around the first wall, but my living room was empty, I turned, making my way to the kitchen, but it was empty as well. Next I made my way down the hall, the darkness making it seem even longer.

 _"When our lights meet, will you want me then? And will you ever know it? It seems like you've known me for so long"_

I checked the bathroom and closet first, but both were empty…That just left my bedroom. Slowly making my way to it, I opened the door, gun in front of me as I scanned the room. I made my way inside, quickly checking my closet, only slightly breathing a sign of relief when I found everything empty.

 _'Then why is the music playing?'_ I wondered, before feeling cold metal wrap around my neck. I gripped the gun, but another hand quickly yanked it away and threw it across the room. My body spun as I was quickly pressed against a wall, my breath being knocked from my lungs due to the impact. My eyes shot open, watery vision being able to slightly make out the form of a man, but between the darkness and the mask he wore, I couldn't see his face.

My hands clawed at his, trying to get the metal grip away from my windpipe, but it wouldn't budge. My legs tried next, landing a solid blow to his stomach, one that was just enough for me to pry off his hand and rush out of the room. Heavy footsteps fell behind me, and I ran towards the front door. Once outside I made my way towards the stairs, but just before I reached them, I felt a shock of strong electricity rush through my body.

My legs stumbled, my brain swirled, and I found myself falling down the stairs, my head making hard contact with the concrete. My vision was blurry as I tried to look up at my attackers, more forms gathered around my fallen body. Three, or maybe four, I couldn't tell due to the dizziness that overtook me, a concussion no doubt.

 _'Sam'_ My mind thought, visions of my friend flashing before me.

"Get her in the van, we're already running late" One of the blurry figures spoke, before I felt my body being draped over a metal shoulder.

 _'Sam'_ I watched as I grew further and further away from my apartment building, before being laid down inside the back of a van.

 _'Shit…I should have had him walk me home after all'_ I cursed, my eyelids finally falling as the darkness overtook me.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm working on chapter 2 now so I hope to have that out soon. Also, the song is Eclipsed by Evans blue.**


	2. If you survive

My hearing came back before my sight did, the sound of metal clanging against metal, and glasses being rattled around met my ears quickly. The voices came next, there were too many to try to understand the entirely of the conversation, but my fuzzy mind picked out key words. Experiment, Test subject, Animal, Power…Soldier. Was that what I was? A test subject? An experiment?

My sense of smell came back next, and my fears were confirmed. The nauseating smell of antiseptic hit me like a bus, the odor so strong I could taste it. I always hated hospitals simply because of that smell, and the overly chemical taste it left burning on my tongue. But there were other smells mixed in, chemicals I hadn't smelled before, and fear rushed through me at the thought of what they were. Perfumes and colognes hit my palate next, so many different kinds that it made my head hurt and stomach churn.

My sense of touch was next, and I could clearly feel the cold sheets that I laid upon. The stiff, overly starched fabric that covered my body from my chest to the tops of my knees. A hospital gown of sorts no doubt, they were always so uncomfortable. But it was the next thing I felt that made shivers of fear run through me.

Leather straps bound my wrists and ankles to the bed, the texture old and wore, but still sturdy. It bit against my hypersensitive skin like a thousand fire ants. Cold metal bushed against me as well, the buckle of the straps, but no matter how much I tugged, they didn't budge. The feeling made me feel like a beast in a cage, and suddenly their one word flooded back to me.

 _'Animal'_

Was that what I was to them? A lab rat? My sight slowly came back, the final piece of my senses. At first all I could see was a blinding light, my eyes shutting immediately against the offending brightness. My head spun, and the nausea came back even harder.

I tried again though, desperate to see if I was right. Or if, hopefully, my body was playing tricks on me. I slowly opened my eyes this time, taking my time so that they could adjust to the brightness. From blinding light came blurry figures, and from blurry figure came sharper images.

My body froze as I gazed at my surroundings, it was a hospital room, of sorts. The walls were pure white, no happy little dolphin border lined the room though, only shelves, cabinets, and machines. The shelves held beakers and viles, the cabinets held drugs I did not want to know of. The machines, some I knew, like the heart monitor that was currently hooked up to me, as well as the IV stand. The others were foreign though, things I had never laid eyes on.

Movement caught my eye, and I turned my gaze to the middle of the room. There stood four people, all in lab coats. Two were reading over something on a clipboard, one was messing with one of the machines, while the last was mixing things under a microscope. Chemicals to one side, viles of what looked like blood on the other.

'My blood' The thought made another wave of nausea hit me, my heart monitor registering it, and alerting the surrounding bodies.

"She's awake" one of them spoke, one of the men. My eyes refused to open, unsure if I wanted to see what they would do now that they knew I was on the conscious plain.

"Call him, he'll want to know" One of the women spoke next, the sound of feet shuffling followed the statement, before more words were heard.

"Sir, she's awake….Yes sir…Right away sir" the sound of the phone being hung up seemed to echo loudly in the small room. Who was he? What would happen now that they knew I was awake?

"He said to prep her" Another man spoke.

 _'Prep me?'_ my heart sped up as my eyes flew open.

 _'Prep me for what?'_

"Calm down" another woman spoke, she came to stand beside me, pushing some buttons on the monitor before turning her gaze to mine. The words left me before I could register them, my brain wanting to know, even if I wouldn't like the answer.

"Prep me for what?"

"A simple experiment, nothing more" One of the men spoke, grabbing a few drugs down from a cabinet.

"N-No, no no no" I spoke, my hands and feet pulling against the restraints with all they had, I had to get out of here, I didn't know what they had planned, but I knew it wasn't going to be in my favor.

"Calm down!" The woman spoke again, this time more sternly.

"Should we give her a low dose of Benzodiazepine?" One of the men asked.

"No, her body needs to be alert for the procedure" The other man spoke, filling a needle with the drugs.

"hold her down" He spoke to the other woman, who soon rushed to my side and held down one arm and leg, while first woman held down my other arm and leg. I struggled in their grasp, watching as the man draw closer, until he was by my side as well. Lifting the gown up, he quickly injected the contents of the needle into my outer thigh, the liquid burning as it entered my bloodstream.

"See now, that wasn't so bad was it?" A new voice spoke, the tone causing a shiver of fear to race through me. The gathered bodies parted to reveal an older man in a suit, his hair was short and blonde, and his face showed years of experiences…But his eyes. His gaze stuck me to the bed, his eyes held so much malice and ill intent that my throat clenched at the thought of this man being the leader here.

"Sir, where is the asset?" The man who gave me the shot asked. The leader turn to look at him for a moment, before replying.

"Cooling down, I felt he was not needed here…Not yet anyways" His attention turned back to me, a sick smile spreading across his lips.

"Elizabeth Miller, age twenty two, five foot seven, one hundred and twenty five pounds" He stated, reading the clipboard.

"And no sexual partner" He added, looking up at me.

"H-How do you know that?" I asked, curious yet fearful.

"Oh we know a lot dear, it's our job to. We monitor anyone and everyone we see as a threat…Or an asset" He stated, looking around the room.

"And you my dear, are going to be a great asset" He added, his voice lowering to almost a whisper.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my hands pulling against the restraints.

"We are going to make you even better then what you are,we are going to make you what you always wanted to be" He smiled, turning his attention back to me. His words confused me, what I always wanted to be? Seeing the confusion on my face, he spoke again.

"It will make sense afterward…If you survive" He added, before turning and walking towards the door.

"Get her in the room, it's time"

 _'If you survive'_ his words echoed in my head, making my stomach clench and bile rise in my throat.

 _'If I survive'_ could hear the people unhook the monitor, and unlock the wheels before the bed began to move.

"No, no no, No! Let me go! Let me out! No!" I yelled, struggling against the restraints, but a jolt of electricity closed my throat, and for the second time, I felt myself being consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **So there is part 2! Let me know what you all think ^-^**


	3. The man in the pod

"Dose…"

"Heart sta…"

"Brain stable…"

"Up the dosage"

"She's waking up"

"That's fine"

'What?' My foggy brain came back to me once more, my arms reaching to shield my eyes from the light, only to have them stay in place. Suddenly the memories flooded back to me, the people in lab coats, the leader, the fact that I was being experimented on. My arms pulled against the restraints, now realizing that I was no longer on a bed. My eyes adjusted, and I peered at my surroundings.

The room was dim, except for the bright lamp that was pointed at me. It looked more like a basement then the other room. The walls were stone, and old, but they held the same cabinets. I noticed now that my wrists and ankles were cuffed to long chains that attached to the walls beside me. Pulling against the chains, I watched as they didn't even budge.

"Try all you want, those are to hold what you will be, there is no way you can break out of them as you are now" The man who gave me the shot earlier spoke.

"What do you mean what I will be?!" I yelled, pulling again.

"You'll find out soon enough" He spoke, pushing a button on a nearby wall. At first I thought it was just a show, but then I felt the chains pulling against my wrists and ankles. My body soon not being able to fight against them as they held my arms and legs out to the sides. I watched as the man entered the cage, one of the women from before wheeling a cart behind him. I looked over it's contents, different pieces of metal with man made holes in them, all in different patterns.

"Now be a good girl and don't struggle" he spoke, picking up the first piece, and placing it around my arm, covering the skin from my shoulder to my elbow. He did the same with the other side, before locking pieces around my legs. Next he picked up a large chest piece, while the woman grabbed the other piece, placing it against my back while the man locked it to the one on my chest.

"Now the serum" He stated, reaching for a handful of the viles. Pulling off the caps of each one, I could see needles making themselves known, my body wanting to coil away from them, but having no where to go. I winched as he stuck each one through the various openings, before standing back and nodding his head.

"Now the final step" he spoke, turning back to the table.

"Is everything ready?" he asked the other man who typed away on a keyboard.

"Yes sir, just waiting for your command" the man confirmed.

"Good" the first man spoke, turning back to me, a helmet of sorts in his hands.

"This will help your brain do what we need it to" he stated, placing the helmet on me, and securing it in place.

"On my mark" He spoke, walking out of the cage alongside the woman.

"3…2…1" My body jolted against the chains as I felt the electricity roll through me, wave after wave feeling like my body was being set on fire. I felt the contents of the needles slowly seep into my bloodstream, the feeling making me want to vomit, but what came next was much worse. It felt like my bones were breaking, each one snapping and twisting in a way it shouldn't. My skin felt like it was being torn slowly, stretching to a point it never should.

My voice erupted in a scream, my breath coming out in pants, and my vision blurring once more. I felt like I was being stabbed everywhere at once by a thousand knives. My body being ripped apart in the most slow and painful way. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to run, but all I could do was scream and cry as the pain grew worse. My brain shut me off then, plunging me back into the darkness to try and save itself, and I gladly welcomed the numbness.

The next thing I knew, I could see the doctors running around. I could feel the chains snapping from the walls as I pulled against them. I could hear the monitors beeping like crazy. My hand reached out and quickly snatched open the cage door, my feet racing across the ground as I ran from the room.

My hearing was sharper, as was my sense of smell and eyesight. I felt power seep though my veins, and it made my head spin. I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards me, and a growl escaped my throat before I even registered it. I turned down a nearby hallway, not even stopping as I barreled into the steel doors at the end of it.

I only slowed while I took in my surroundings, finally finding control over my body. The room looked almost like a bank vault, it was vaguely empty. A seat that looked like a futuristic electric chair with computers attached sat at one end. The thought making me turn away with a huff. There was nothing else really, except for what looked like some sort of pod against the back wall.

Making my way to it I glanced at the monitors around it, all of the screens reading that everything was stable, but what? I peered into the window of it, my eyes widening as I stepped back. Inside the pod was a man, he seemed to be asleep, but as I looked closer I realized what the pod was.

 _'They freeze him'_ I thought, my body moving on it's own as it started to rip off the door. The sounds of loud beeping halted my movements though, and I looked up at the screen that read about an unauthorized activity. I didn't care about that, but what bothered me was the warnings that read on a few others.

"She's in his room!" I head someone shout from out in the halls, my head whipped around towards the door to look at the approaching bodies, but my eyes never made it to the door. Instead they landed on some nearby monitors that were off. The black screens allowed me to see my reflection and my eyes widened at my form. I was no longer me, what stood in my place was something I had only seen in movies…A werewolf.

My eyes were a piercing yellow, my skin now covered in reddish fur. My body was taller, my legs shaped in a way they never should, my fingers were longer, tipped with sharp claws. My face…My face was not mine, I reached up to touch the snout that now protruded from my skin, my teeth like razors, waiting to rip away at anyone who apposed me.

I heard the footsteps stop, realizing now that I was faced with at least six armed guards.

"Just come with us, we don't want to hurt you" The one doctor spoke, gesturing for another to rush to the pod and stabilize the man inside.

"And if I refuse?" I tried to ask, but all that came out was a warning growl and snarl.

"Aren't you glad? You became what you always wanted to be" He stated

"You made me a monster!" I yelled, my voice only a fiercer growl, my head jerked to the side to stare at the guard that was trying to creep closer, a snarl had him quickly moving away. But the sudden stinging in my neck had me jumping back, grabbing my neck I snatched the needle out, turning my glare on the doctor.

"It's for your own good Elizabeth" He stated, I growled, walking towards him, but finding the room spinning. My new legs tangling beneath me as I collapsed to the floor. The last thing I heard was the doctors saying how the pod was completely unusable now.

 _'Good, at least one of us lab rats won't suffer'_ I thought, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
